


The Slightly Terrible, Not So Malevolent Day

by Madi0420



Series: Skeletons and the Strays [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Orphans, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sign Language, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tags May Change, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi0420/pseuds/Madi0420
Summary: When Razz see's an opportunity, and things don't go as planned.AKA, Edge is going to need an aspirin or two.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans & Original Character(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Skeletons and the Strays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Slightly Terrible, Not So Malevolent Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm not dead, thank god, and so sorry for the delay with this. I did warn everyone of no scheduled update, and I am super glad I did. Thanks so much to everyone who has enjoyed this series so far and gave kudos. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> A very special thanks to Kirininobu! They were my very first comment and this Chapter is completely thanks to them. Hope it meets your standards.
> 
> Remember to leave comments if you want to anything specific. Hope everyone is staying safe out there. Until next time!

One week. Only seven days since the children have become 'known' residents of their home and Razz still didn't like the idea of having them around. Yet, here he was, glaring uncomfortably at the two hybrids as he was left in charge. He didn't appreciate having one of his coveted days off being stolen by little pests, that he soon rather have gone, but his soulmate had been extremely...persuasive in his trickery. "Lord Razz! Can we play outside?" He was brought out of his musings by the kitten's questions and immediately scowled. The denial was on tip of his tongue, as the backyard was littered with different puzzles and traps, but instead he smirked in amusement. He could use some good 'tests' on a few of his traps. Edge wasn't due back for another hour or so, and perhaps this could serve as a catalyst to scare these leeches off for good.

"MWEHEHE! THAT IS A GREAT PLAN! OFF TO THE BACK YARD WITH YOU!" Tempest fist pumped the air in his excitement of the the approval, as it would be the first time he has been outside in years.

"Come on Girl!" The orange haired child all but demanded as he took the others wrist and scampered off towards the back door. He had seen the large expanse of trees past the meters of cleared grass and had remembered the skeletons explaining that they lived in a forest. His tail flicked back and forth in impatience as he waited for the skeleton to come and open the locked door. Razz took his time with the latches, wanting the child to be blinded by pent up energy before finally letting the white wood swing open. He wouldn't even have had a chance to say anything, even if he wanted to, as the green eyed blur shot out into the sunlight. The little boy was laughing in delight, racing across the grass as the green blades tickled his bare feet. His chest felt light, an airy sense of freedom making him feel almost weightless as he all but danced around the open space of the back yard. That is, until the ground under his next step decompressed under his weight, crumbling away as he fell back. The child, yelping in surprise, acted purely on instinct as he grabbed and clung to the edge of the hole he found himself in. Fur standing on end, his gaze flicked downward at the gleaming spikes below and he felt his veins ice over at the idea of falling on those.

"HAHA! THE CLASSIC PITFALL TRAP. GETS THEM EVERY TIME." Razz stood proudly near the hole, looking down at the child with a haughty, entertained cackle. However, he felt something spike his fight response, a chill of emotion he refused to name making his magic snap offensively as he turned with bones in his hands. The sharpened tip was held a hair's breadth away from the pale skinned throat that even the barest of flinching would have meant an end. The skeleton glared down at the puppy hybrid, the purple magic slowly receding from his eye socket as he dissipated his attack. Apathetic, eyes watched the skeleton take a breath, feeling the wary gaze studying her, but remaining still in case he decided to go through with the punishment for approaching without command. The strange tightness in her chest was starting to fade, not remembering even moving from the back door to her current position but knowing it had something to do with seeing Tempest fall.

"That was an excellent trap Lord Razz! I didn't realize you were running us through tests today. I will do my best to complete them!" The young boy had climbed his way out of the pit and was standing with a determined spark in his eyes. Sure, he had been frightened at first, but this was nothing compared to the types of things the caretakers had pushed him through. Besides, if the skeleton was doing this it probably meant he needed to prove his worth. Only those who were useful were kept. The swapfell monster arched a brow bone, still a little perturbed from before, but also having a memory of Blue saying a similar thing melt over reality for a moment.. He huffed, shaking his head and the flicker of enjoyment as he refocused his annoyance.

"OF COURSE IT WAS! AS IF ANYTHING I MAKE COULD BE ANYTHING LESS! I'LL DO YOU THE HONOR OF SHOWING YOU ONE OF MY ADVANCED TRAPS!" Tempest gave a toothy grin, bouncing with his steps as he followed the skeleton into the woods with no hesitation. Girl trailed quietly behind the skeleton, making a mental map of his path as it would be the safest way to figure out how to avoid anything. The small group walked for a good minute or two before they came to a pretty clearly marked path between unnaturally even rows of trees. The young pup found herself catching the back of the boys jacket, stopping him from rushing forward as the skeleton snapped his fingers. "WELCOME TO THE GAUNTLET OF MALEVOLENT TERROR!" The once peaceful path was overtaken by axes swinging in swiftly back and forth in front of them. Flames sprouted in just past, the heat tempered to keep from burning down the forest but still hot enough to feel from where they all stood a few feet away. Volleys of spikes were shot from either direction, and at the end of the path was what looked like a snarling white dog tied on a rope. 

"Holy shit!" The small boy cursed with wide eyes as he took an instinctual step away from the rapidly swinging weapons now in front of him.

"MWEHEHE! EVERYONE IN THE HOUSEHOLD IS ABLE TO COMPLETE THIS COURSE! SO, KNOWING HOW BEYOND THIS BRILLIANT MASTERPIECE IS COMPARED TO YOUR MEAGER SKILLS IT WOULD BE BEST FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO GIVE UP AND LEAVE." Tempest clenched his shaking hands into fists, the trembling of his body going rigid as he wasn't about to fail this test. If this was what he needed to do to keep Girl and him here then he would. There was just the barest of tugs on the boys pale orange jacket, and he glanced back in slight confusion. A pale hand had ever so gently latched onto the fabric, holding just a sliver of it between thumb and fingers. Cat shaped pupils studied the shorters blank expression, but smiled as he turned to instead take the tiny hand in his own. Ignoring the skeleton that was ranting, he squeezed the hand and gave a gentle purr.

"Remember. All I need is your insight, and for you to believe in me." Girl tilted her head at the weird flip flop feeling in her stomach, blinking ever so slowly before nodding in response. She knew he would be alright now, and stepped back to let him do this. "Raaaaaah!" The kitten yelled, running at the trap with a steeled will. Razz, having been explaining why it would be better for the hybrids to leave, was startled in surprise when he noticed the older of the two charging into the trap. He hadn't actually expected the little beast to go for it, and he felt a swell of respect in his Soul for the kid's bravery. It reminded him of a younger Slim, when his brother used to help test his traps so he could learn how to make them better. Of course, that feeling soon disappeared at the thought of the others finding out he hurt, or perhaps even killed, one of the pests.

"ARGH! STUPID BRAT! GET BA-!" Razz was cut off from his yell by the sight of the small child actually passing the swinging axes unscathed. His violet eyelights were glued on the kids movements, seeing the way his body moved and his reaction time...it almost looked like it had been drilled into him. Tempest could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he ducked the last axe swing, the tip of his tail flicking rapidly behind him in order to help keep his balance during all the dodging. Coming up to the sprouting flames, he watched them for a moment with a calculating gaze. He knew there had to be a pattern to them, as nothing was ever truly random when it came to things like this. He vaulted into the fire, grimacing at the heat, but he timed his first jump correctly and landed in the space just as the fire died away. His next few leaps led to the same success, having found the timing as he was able to make it past the fire. His face was flushed, some of the fur on his tail clearly singed, but otherwise still unharmed. He studied the spikes shooting in front of him, panting a little as he tried the same strategy with the fire.

"Ow!" The kitten hissed, having hesitated in his first step, and getting a scratch across his right cheek. He stumbled back to avoid a more harmful spike, once more standing in the small space between the flames and iron as blood dripped down from the injury on his face.

"ALRIGHT BEASTIE! THAT'S ENOUGH. BLUE WILL HAVE MY HEAD IF YOU DIE. JUST STAY THERE AND THE MALEVOLENT RAZZ WILL GET YOU." The skeleton spoke firmly, having seen the child get hurt, and scowling at the way his Soul twisted with a pesky emotion that irritated him to be feeling.

"No!" Ears pinned back under ginger hair, the boy glaring at the skeleton with a sharp hiss. "I can do this! I will prove to you that we are worthwhile enough to stay!" He yelled with a slight crack in his voice, but his green gaze never wavered even as it turned back to the spikes. A hand rubbed the blood from his cheek, the child lowering himself onto all fours before speeding forward with a yowl. He forced himself to keep moving, adrenaline helping to keep him from stopping at the sounds of his clothes getting torn. He kept his body low to the ground, noticing how most of the spikes had been designed to be aimed high but still having plenty to dodge. Finally, he made it past the deadly trial, standing at the other end of the spikes in a moment of stunned disbelief. However, once his brain caught up, the child jumped into the air with hands raised above his head. "Yes!" He shouted in exuberance, eyes seeking the skeleton as he sought approval. "I did it Lord Razz! I really did it!" Razz let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he had been holding, his magic swirling uncomfortably around him as both it and his body had been tensed. He grunted a little, running a quick Check over the hybrid that was currently jumping in joy.

**Tempest LV. 1**

**HP: 15/20**

**AT: 13**

**DF: 7**

***Has gained your acceptance**

Razz let out a deep groan at the sight of that last line, having realized it was going to come to that when the kit first started the course. Rolling his eyelights, he crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked in amusement.

"ACTUALLY YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED JUST YET KITTEN! YOU STILL HAVE TO FACE THE VICIOUS, IRRITATING DOG! I HAVE MADE SURE TO TRAIN THE MONGREL IN ALL THE BEST WAYS OF ATTACKING AND MAIMING!" The swapfell monster turned to where the demon was hung. Or should have been hung as his violet eyes noticed the empty, chewed rope swinging uselessly behind the boy. He cursed loudly, looking around for the creature before it caused some sort of issue for them. He snapped his fingers, letting the trap stop and meeting the boy halfway as he glared at their surroundings. He figured it would be better to get the kids back to the house rather than look for the stupid beast. His thoughts stuttered at that particular thought, violet eye lights glancing around at the forest filled with puzzles and traps...yet not seeing the little puppy hybrid anywhere. He was about to explode in a series of curses that would have had Blue ashamed of him, but was stopped as he was forced to dodge a red bone from piercing the back of his skull.

"I DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING COULD DISAPPOINT ME MORE THAN MY BROTHER'S SHENANIGANS LAST GRIFTMAS, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE PROVEN ME WRONG WHELP." Edge spoke with clear anger laced in his voice as he stalked forward, only stopping once he was towering over the other skeleton. Although, some of the intimidation was lost by the sight of Girl being held by the back of her shirt in one of his hands, and the missing white dog cuddled to her chest. Still, the shorter skeleton could feel the guilt of his sins crawling on his back, and it only served to piss him off even more.

"U-Uhm...it was my fault." Both skeletons snapped their attention over to Tempest, one in suspicion and the other in surprise. "I wanted to go outside, and I wandered off. Lord Razz had only been trying to help me get out of the trap, and then Girl noticed the dog run away and had chased after it." He spoke with a wavering voice, eyes unable to meet the sharp gazes being sent his way. Edge looked between the two standing before him, easily able to discern the lies but letting out a deep sigh as he didn't want to deal with this right now.

"YOU! CLEAN THIS MESS UP. THEN WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH YOU ONCE THE OTHERS RETURN." The taller monster barked the order, giving Razz a threatening growl when it looked as if he was about to argue. Razz very clearly grit his teeth, anger making it feel as if his very magic was burning. He knew this was something that could have ended off worse, his desire to be rid of the two kids having clouded his better judgement. He was angry at himself, among other things, and hearing the kitten try to defend his actions with lies only tightened the disgusting feeling in his chest.

"Can I stay and help?" Tempest questioned the two with a pleading turn of his eyes as he was still buzzing with excited adrenaline. "I had some ideas to improve the angle of the axe swing. And instead of having the spikes shoot right away it would be better to have a delay for when someone finishes the flames. Surprise is half the battle with traps and it would do better to throw people off." He spoke with a clear confidence, his face becoming thoughtful. "Of course, if you wish to not kill someone, I would suggest aiming the spikes to shoot at the legs and ankles." He tacked on after a bit of consideration before jumping a little when hands landed on his shoulders.

"THE KITTEN IS DEFINITELY STAYING. WHILE I DOUBT MY TRAP CAN BE BETTER THAN IT ALREADY IS, I DEMAND TO BE SHOWN THESE MODIFICATIONS!" Razz grinned and this time he actually felt himself just as excited. Edge threw his hands up into the air in exasperation with the whole situation. It seemed as if the punishment of cleaning had just turned into an entertainment for the skeleton.

"AS LONG AS YOU CLEAN THE PLACE UP. YOU MIGHT AS WELL CHECK THE REST OF THE NEFARIOUS PUZZLES AND TRAPS AROUND HERE WHILE YOUR AT IT. I, ON THE OTHER HAND, AM GOING TO BE FIXING DINNER." The underfell monster spoke resolutely, as he turned on his heel to leave. However, he was stopped at the sight of the puppy standing in front of him. She had a tiny hand held out toward him, and he stared at her face in confusion. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but seeing her shake the offered hand had him reaching out to see if she just wanted to give him something. Instead, she took two of his fingers, and held onto them. His facial expression pinched inwards, studying the hybrid with a perplexed gaze, but not pulling away. It looked as if he would be taking charge of the pup since the other two looked to be heavily engrossed in the trap.

Girl walked next to the skeleton, finding his bones warm in her hand and still getting this weird cotton feeling in her chest. These strange sensations were familiar, but when she tried to put a name to them they would change into a painful, choking tightness. It served as a reminder that she wasn't supposed to feel. Emotion was a weakness to be taken advantage of. She rather not find out what punishment she would have to endure if she made the mistake. Although, now that she thought about it, Tempest wasn't punished for showing emotion or talking with the monsters in the house. Perhaps the rules are different here? Or did Tempest do something to make him exempt? The two of them made it back to the house, walking back into the kitchen from the back door as the male finally pulled his hand free.

"RIGHT THEN PUP! GO AHEAD AND FIND SOMETHING TO DO. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE IS GOING TO PREPARE DINNER NOW THAT THE CREAMPUFF ISN'T HERE TO TAKE AWAY THE OPPORTUNITY!" The tall monster smirked in excitement, rubbing his hands together as this would be some good practice for his next session with his Undyne. He was moving about the kitchen, focused on gathering all the ingredients and utensils he was going to need for his meal. However, instead of doing as he asked, the small child had stepped closer and was pointing up at the counter. "OHO? YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO COOK MY BRILLIANT LASAGNA?" He looked to the child expectantly, remembering back when the human had first fallen into their Underground and had helped him cook back then. Girl nodded her head decisively, wanting to help and watching as the skeleton brought a stool over. She was pliant as he reached down and lifted her onto the furniture, and looked around at all the ingredients on the counter with a tilt of her head.

"THE FIRST STEP IN ANY WAY TO COOK IS TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED. YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP HALFWAY THROUGH MAKING A MEAL AND THEN REALIZE YOU DO NOT HAVE SOMETHING FOR IT." The girl turned her icy colored gaze to the skeleton as he talked, listening and learning as he explained things to her. She studied him as he placed a red, circular food in front of her as she wasn't sure what he wanted her to do with it. "TO MAKE OUR SAUCE, WE HAVE TO POUND OUR INGREDIENTS INTO SUBMISSION!" And with that statement the skeleton smashed his fist down on his own tomato as red juice and bits splattered around. Of course, he had learned that there were different methods to use for such a task, but this one bit of his friend's teachings he wanted to keep as it didn't affect the outcome of the dish. Looking over to see how his protege was fairing, he frowned at the sight of her petting her tomato.

"YOU DO NOT 'PET' THE TOMATO! DO ALL HUMAN CHILDREN DO THAT?!" Girl stopped her motions, having been feeling the smooth texture of the new item and not understanding what the skeleton meant by the strange 'pet' word. After a moment, he once again showed her the correct way to pound a tomato, and she watched him with that same deep, stare she always used. The hybrid turned to her own tomato, glancing from it and to her hand before she tried to smash it. It didn't splatter everywhere as the skeletons did, the force of her swing clearly lacking in comparison, but she was able to break it open along one side. "NYEH HEH! WE WILL MAKE A CHEF OF YOU YET PUP. ONCE WE RAISE YOUR ATTACK THE TOMATO'S WILL STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST YOUR FISTS." The skeleton chuckled as he had always enjoyed cooking with other people, and a part of him was growing fond of the pup that reminded him so much of himself.

Girl listened to the skeleton laugh and praising her efforts, feeling her chest feel warm, and her heart jumped strangely from its steady beating. She placed a hand over her chest, feeling the different pattern but getting distracted by Edge moving onto the next task. She watched him cook the meat, having to stay where she was since he told her he didn't want her to get burned from the popping liquid. She didn't know if he realized it, but he was humming a soft tune as he cooked, and she found that it sounded nice. She sat down on the stool, swinging her legs back and forth as she listened. Her eyes had closed, basking in the warm feeling in her chest. She wasn't aware of the tiny upturn of her lips that had herself smiling, but someone else was. 

The monster had turned to ask her a question, but had stalled at the sight of her showing emotion for the first time. It made something in his Soul pulse in response, and he had reached out before registering what he was doing. His hand landed gently on her head, gently running through the dark strands and scratching lightly behind one ear. Girl had been tense at the initial touch, but then she melted under his touch. Whatever he was doing felt so good, the touch both electrifying, and soothing at the same time. She leaned into the touching, seeking more of the contact as her eyes opened. She came to two realizations at that moment. The first being that she was smiling, and the second was that the skeleton monster was seemingly rewarding her instead of punishing.

"YOU SHOULD SMILE MORE PUP. IT WOULD DEFINITELY MAKE MY BROTHER HAPPY." Edge told the child with a tender gentleness to his tone that he usually only used for his mate, or rare occasions with his brother. He watched as she covered her mouth, sensing that she seemed wary all of the sudden, and hummed a bit. "YOU CAN CHOOSE TO BELIEVE ME OR NOT PUP. I SENSE THE YOU ARE PURPOSEFULLY KEEPING YOURSELF DOWN THIS APATHETIC PATH AND WHILE I HAVE MY SUSPICIONS OF THE REASONS YOU SHOULD NOT FEAR THEM WITH US. YOU ARE FREE TO FEEL WHAT YOU WILL AND SHOW US THOSE FEELINGS WHENEVER YOU LIKE." He spoke seriously, removing his hand from her head, and went to check on the meat. Once he had stirred it around, seeing that it still needed a few more minutes, he turned back to the pup to see her making different motions with her hands.

The small female could see that her hand motions weren't working, knowing Tempest was really the only one who could translate her created language. She blinked, thinking of something else she could do, but only knowing how to finger spell in sign language. So she pointed at the skeleton, making sure he understood she was trying to communicate, before carefully spelling out what she wanted him to know.  _ "S i n c e r i t y."  _ She finished her spelling, pointing at him again and watched to see if he understood that time.

"I WAS UNAWARE YOU KNEW SIGN LANGUAGE PUP. AM I TO UNDERSTAND YOU ARE REFERRING TO ME AS SINCERE?" The fell monster questioned in a bit of disbelief as he rose a brow bone at the child. The girl just didn't understand who he was. As if someone with his LV could be considered such a thing. Icy blue continued to stare at him for a moment, before she stood up and nodded. She then leaned forward, reaching a hand to his chest, and patting at the covered area right above his Soul.

_ "B e l i e v e."  _ The hybrid spelled out after she had pointed to herself, and then pointed back at the monster.  _ "S i n c e r e."  _ She added, giving a small huff of breath before offering a hesitant, little smile. It felt weird to be consciously smiling, but seeing the faint grin she got in return made the action worth it. She knew that Edge wouldn't lie to her, as everything about him was honest from his words to his actions. She felt him pat her head again, and felt herself gain some trust with the monsters going out of their way to help Tempest and her. The two of them had an understanding through this bonding moment, and they finished up the lasagna in record time. Placing the large pan in the oven, the two looked at each other with matching grins before giving a high five. The small pup doesn't remember a time they had this much fun before, finding the heaviness that usually sat from her chest to stomach was missing.

"MYSTRAL." The small girl blinked, turning to look up at the other as he gently set her on the floor. He seemed about as surprised as she was sure she should feel. "I APOLOGIZE. I AM NOT LIKE THE OTHERS AND TRYING TO FORCE A NAME ON YOU. I JUST HAD THAT NAME IN MY HEAD FOR YOU AS IT MADE MADE ME UNCOMFORTABLE USING 'GIRL' AS YOUR NAME." She listened to the explanation with wide eyes, and raised her hands to communicate. Although, hearing the back door open made her immediately flinch back into a forced blank look. She was able to name the crushing weight now as fear. Even though she believed Edge that she didn't have to force her emotions down, the process and terror behind it was so deeply ingrained that it might take a while to put it into practice. She noticed the look Edge sent her, but he only gave a reassuring pat on her head.

"Edge! Girl! You won't believe all the things Lord Razz showed me! There was this one puzzle that you had to step on in a certain pattern so all the X's were O's, and I was able to get it on my first try!" Tempest said in a rush, the words mashed together in one breath as he rushed into the kitchen looking as if he was bringing half the forest with him. His green eyes were bright in exuberant enthusiasm, as Razz finally made his own way through the door.

"KIT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! DON'T TRACK THAT MESS AROUND. GO STRAIGHT TO THE BATHROOM AND GET YOURSELF CLEANED UP." The former royal guardsman barked at the child with only a mild irritation in his voice as the boy jumped a little.

"R-Right! Sorry Lord Razz." The ginger haired boy apologized, only slightly ruined by the grin still plastered on his face, moving to do as asked.

"TEMPEST. TAKE THE PUP WITH YOU. IT SEEMS SHE COULD DO WITH GETTING THE TOMATO CLEANED OFF AS WELL." Edge spoke up suddenly, giving a long look to the violet eyed skeleton as the small boy sensed the atmosphere grow a bit tense.

"Sure thing." Girl gave the two a long look, even as her hand was taken by someone she saw as her brother, and led away. She didn't like that there was conflict between anyone in the house, but it was also something that was bound to happen at some point. She wasn't as naive as her sibling, and could see the obvious split in the household about their stay. However, it looked as if Razz might be okay with them now, so that left only two more.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Tempest questioned curiously as the two children stepped into the bathroom together. She shrugged a little, knowing it probably had to do with earlier, but not knowing the specifics of the discussion. "Hmm, I hope Lord Razz doesn't get into too much trouble." The boy spoke, walking over to the bath and filling it as he had been shown. "Did you need any help Girl?" Green met icy blue as the smaller shook her head.

_ "M y s t r a l." _ The puppy hybrid spelled out, pointing to herself with a small smile. It was a name given to her by her first friend, and it was something that was offered as a choice that she wasn't often allowed. Plus, she liked how it had sounded when Edge had spoken it to her. Mystral felt Tempest run over and wrap her in a hug.

"Mystral. It suits you sis. I'm glad you finally smiled too." Tempest grinned, holding the girls cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together. "Things are looking up now. We are free, and we have people that care about us. Today has been the best." The boy continued, and the young female couldn't help but silently agree with the statement. She could only hope that things continued to be just like this.


End file.
